


Wanting Q

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [62]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Attraction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Pre-James/Q/AlecAlec promised James he would watch over Q, but it wasn’t entirely for his friend





	Wanting Q

**Alec...**

I’ve been standing in the doorway for almost ten minutes. During that time, I’ve witnessed Q’s head nod into a doze, and jerk awake, three times. He is exhausted, but no one can tell him so, so convinced is he that he is invincible, at least where the dark art of code manipulation is concerned.

“I’m knackered, and you look like shite,” I make enough noise not to startle Q unnecessarily, but he still jumps. When I glance his way his eyes are rolling, trying in vain to force them to focus beyond a distance of 12 inches.

Standing over him, Q peers up at me. “M,fine” he murmurs, but I’m not convinced he’s aware where he is, much less what he’s doing here.

“Tell me what you’ve been doing for the last 20 minutes.”

He scowls at my smug expression. I know he’s reached that point that nothing will stick in that complex brain of his unless he takes a nap, but... 

“Never mind. Lock your door. Come to the sofa. I’ll tuck you in and leave you to recharge.” I have my ‘don’t bloody argue’ face on, but it still surprises me when he nods and stumbles to the wide beaten up sofa on the opposite side of the room.

Lying down, he shifts and wriggles, trying to get comfortable until “You have to lay down with me. James does.”

And right there is the issue. I am not James. James means more to me than a blood brother, but Q belongs to James and, no matter how I might wish otherwise, I have no right to...

“Alec! 006! Are you listening to me?” Q has snapped to Quartermaster mode and is instructing me - ordering, let’s not kid ourselves - to lie down with him. “I can’t sleep without a warm body at my back, and my preferred warm body is currently in Jamaica, so you’ll have to do.”

“Flattered, I’m sure...” I mutter, but comply. I promised James I would look out for this obnoxious, demanding, bossy little git, but James has no clue I would do it anyway. 

I position myself awkwardly, back rigid against the sofa, knees bent to accommodate my height. Q sighs and allows himself to sink into the small space between me and the cushion edge, his back moulded to my front. His head pillowed on my bicep, my breath huffing into the dark curls at the nape of his neck.

Instinctively my hand flattens against Q’s lower belly to keep him safely on the sofa with me. My ring and little fingers encounter bare skin and my brain stutters, diverting control momentarily to my body.

My fingers flex and stroke over the narrow strip of bare skin. I toy with the edge of Q’s shirt, nudging it higher, until I can lay my palm and splayed fingers over the taut muscle of Q’s stomach.

“Alec?” Q murmurs sleepily and I feel his fingers close over my wayward hand.

“Sorry.” I try to withdraw but Q doesn’t release me. 

“Stay.”

**Q…**

There are days when Alec falls into such an odd mood causing him to avoid me like the plague. I don’t know what comes over him. Haven’t been able to place the cause just quite yet. But I will... eventually. 

But for now... my brain hurts. No thinking anymore. Has turned to goo. I need sleep. Good sleep. Comfortable sleep. Secure sleep. 

James is gone. Jamaica. 

Alec is here. Alec is James. James is Alec. Well, as close as possible at the moment. 

Alec is in “that” mood so the Quartermaster comes out even though I just want to curl up and sleep. And it’s nice and warm. Comfortable... Alec presses against my back. Arm securely around me. 

“Alec?” I murmur as sleep pulls me and my hand closes over his that has found its way to my bare skin. He apologies assuming I mind, but I am not letting him move away into his “avoidance mood”.

“Stay.” I try to persuade him hoping I don’t have to Quartermaster him again. And he surprisingly does. 

I settle back, curling in. His broad form pressed against my back.

“Is it true that you and James always share... everything?”   
  



End file.
